


Unthinking Want

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspired by: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=69145801For once, Germania is the one who is smitten by Rome's physical appearance. Rome approves.





	Unthinking Want

As nice as this was, Rome felt that something was the matter. Usually, he was astonishingly good at turning off his brain and just living in the moment, but something was up today.   
It wasn't like Germania to indulge him that much. 

Germania lay on their bed, propped up by pillows behind him; his arms were loosely slung around Rome's neck – he was utterly relaxed. Rome pressed another kiss – the latest of hundreds today, or so it felt, to Germania's lips and raised his head. There. A low, almost inaudible sound of discontent. Rome's heart burst into flame when he felt and saw Germania rise up, trying to follow his lips. Of course his efforts were rewarded and Germania sighed happily when Rome ducked his head to meet his lips for another kiss. 

An eon passed or rather a minute until Rome mentally shook himself. It was so nice and easy not to think when confronted with a pliant Germania who was born of affection and for once demanded more instead of ever so slowly opening up. Rome had to understand what had made Germania this way today (and more importantly, how he could repeat those circumstances). 

Again he initiated the laborous task of rising up on his elbows and barely managed it.

“Let me look at you,” he asked of Germania who didn't follow this time but blushed instead. Rome did love his barbarian with all his heart but being together wasn't always easy with Germania being cautious and new to this and Rome, well, being an old hand. Nevertheless it was an exciting journey to learn what Germania liked and what he indulged in for Rome's sake. Before, Rome would have been to greedy, soaking up all that Germania was willing to give, but it was different. 

His hair spilled on the pillow behind him, a faint flush high on his cheeks and undoubtedly love in his eyes. Rome felt unworthy and some of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Germania untangled one hand to cup his face and gently rubbed his thumb over the skin he could reach. He scraped over his beard – Rome really should shave - and … wait. Germania's flush had just darkened. In order to test his hypothesis, Rome raised one hand to cover Germania's on his face. Rome's hands were always warm, his blood running hot and Germania shivered when he felt the difference. He tangled their fingers together, his thick fingers and Germania's long ones. Both hardened from fighting and yet so gentle. Rome pressed a kiss to Germania's palm and then made sure to drag his beard over the skin when he pulled away. Germania's face bore a deep crimson.

“You like the beard!”.  
It was a monumental revelation to Rome. Germania couldn't meet his eyes and looked away, but the red color on his cheeks told Rome all he needed to know.   
Rome knew he looked very smug at that moment so in a way he was glad Germania wasn't looking. Something warm unfurled in his chest, something that was both proud and tender. Proud because for once he had managed to reduce Germania down to unthinking physical attracton – a trap he himself fell in almost daily. And tender because Germania felt safe enough to indulge his whims, to be open with Rome.   
“It's alright, I know I am a handsome devil, you can admit it,” he began trying to draw Germania's eyes back to him. Boasting always got him a glare and also this time. 

“And that's why I didn't tell you. You think too much of yourself already,” Germania answered, but there was no heat in his tone, only fondness. 

“You wound me, selfishly keeping your thoughts to yourself,” Rome replied. 

Germania grinned and they were back on familiar territory. They had begun snarking as children -well, Germania had teased him until Rome had learned how to respond.   
“I like the beard,” Germania confessed. It was rare for him to admit his feelings or especially any sort of romantic affection. Rome supposed he was too much of a warrior to display his heart. But he did it with Rome and that made him happy beyond belief. 

“You look so mature.”  
Germania cupped his jaw with both hands and absentmindedly stroked the beard with his thumbs. Rome was still, letting Germania indulge. It felt nice, Germania's fingers combing through the strands but the look on his face. On his face there was a rare mix of open tenderness, satisfaction and thin want. It was exhilarating to see him casually want something. He, who denied himself pleasures so frequently. Germania was always a “work first, pleasure later” person while Rome was frequently the total opposite. But now, Germania just wanted him. It might be petty, but Rome reveled in being the source of Germania's brainless want. He knew that Germania loved him as much as Rome loved him, but while Rome would have been happy to announce it to everyone he met and show him off in public, Germania was more restrained and preferred not to have others see. It felt childish to think “but do you really love me?” not unlike a lovestruck youth but insecurity was a tough beast to shake. This unthinking, raw feeling of attraction was a balm to Rome's nerves. He'd let Germania do this for hours if he wanted. 

Germania interrupted his thoughts – being the undefeated champion in this discipline for centuries – by pulling his face down so they could resume kissing. 

He separated their lips for voicing a complaint shortly after.  
“I can't look at your face and kiss you at the same time. It is unfair.”

Rome smiled, and felt it more than he saw it matched on Germania's face.   
He shuffled forward and redistributed his weight and Germania moved, too, to make the angle easier on both of them. He hummed in appreciation and then dove back in for a kiss.


End file.
